My Secret Life
by rose lily potter
Summary: I have a secret that no one but my family only, knows about but the time has come for me to share it with the one I barely trust. How will he react?*I don't claim to own Charmed or Life With Derek*
1. Chapter 1

_**My Secret Life**_

There are rules to always to follow when living in a house with stepsiblings:

1. No flirting with stepbrothers

2. No pranks

3. No walking around the house in just a t-shirt

4. No magic

5. No fighting demons

I bet you are wondering about the magic and demons? That is so easy to explain, my mother, sister, and I are witches and we fight demons every day. Today my mother decided that it would be great to finally tell the rest of the family about our family secret, but I don't think Derek will react the way she hopes he will.

A/N: I hope you'll enjoy the story. But here is a list of Nora, Lizzie, and Casey's powers.

Lizzie- Telekinetic Blasting would allow a witch to channel his or her mind energy into a high powered concussive blast of energy, moving it from their mind to strike an intended target. It would destroy or move an object or being upon impact.

Nora- Psychokinetics are even able to affect complex machinery whose inner workings are foreign to them, such as alarms. When using this power the wielder goes into a trance like state. Similar to telekinesis, this ability allows the bearer to move things they cannot see with the power of their mind.

Casey- Pyrokinesis and is simply the ability to set fire to or cause an object to spontaneously combust, often through a focused look or stare, though some have been known to channel the power through their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

_*** Sorry about taking to long to update this story, but right now I am looking for a beta reader for this story. Please email me if you would like to beta for me on this story.***_

_**Meeting Prue**_

This morning couldn't get any worse, for one Derek decided that he wanted to put blue hair dye in my shampoo and honey all over my clothes. I wanted to turn him into a toad so bad, but my mom told me that would be a personal gain. Which for witches is a bad thing? Sometimes I wonder why I have to be a good witch and not like Phoebe, a witch with a bad side. I decided that I needed to use a little spell to turn my hair back to normal and clean my clothes real quick so I won't be late for school.

_What once was brownish_

_But now is blue_

_Please turn it back_

_To once it was_

After the spell was said I lit the paper on fire and placed it into the bowl, and noticed my hair was back to normal. I decided to borrow one of my cousin's outfits which were better looking then my own clothes. I decided to wear her red mini skirt, gold tank top, and black combat boots. I had worn my hair down just to prove a point that he could do nothing to piss me off anymore.

As I ran downstairs I noticed my cousin was sitting on the couch giving me a smirk letting me know that she knows I used magic. "Hi cuz," I said as went to embrace her in a hug.

"Hey sweetie," she smiled as she noticed my evil douche bag of a stepsibling was checking me out.

"So does Prue know you're here?" I asked with a little concern in my voice, everyone in the family knew that she was bought to life to be my white lighter. Plus the Elders decided that it was time for the Power of Four to fulfill their destiny.

"Sweetie your cousin Prue really doesn't know just yet," she smiled as she noticed my mom and cousin were walking into the living room laughing and talking. But all of talking and laughing came to an abrupt halt.

"Hey Prue," she smiled with just a little smirk, "and hey Nora."

"Hey Pheebes," Nora smiled as she went to give her a hug. Boy could I tell that Prue was not to thrill about having Phoebe here, but my mother was thrill to have her niece here.

"Oh no hug for your little sister?" Phoebe asked with a smirk. My mom noticed the dagger glares that Prue shooting at her sister, which made her realize that it was about to be world war three in the house.

"Hey Derek why don't you and Casey go grab some breakfast and head to school," my mom ordered as she pull out some money from her pocket. At first I thought he was going to argue so he could watch two hot chicks go at it, but he decided to play it safe and not go against my mother. So we made a dash to his car and into the safety zone, which is away from the house and away from the area itself.

End of POV

"Prue," Nora started to say but was soon cut off by a very angry Prue.

"Not now Nora," Prue snapped as she was lifting up her hand as in a self defense mode.

"Now Prue dear," Phoebe smirked as she took a step towards her sister and aunt, but this time she had a softer tone and a touch of concern for her sister.

"Don't Prue dear me," she said state with such coldness in her voice.

"Prue you have to understand that when you died that we had to move on," Phoebe stated with a tear coming from her eye.

"Move on!" Prue yelled with her hand balling into a fist.

"So let me get this right," Prue started as she held her head down as she was trying to control the hate and hurt she was feelings that she felt for her sister. "You and my husband decided that it was best that you two hook up since I was dead and also play house with my daughter Peyton!" She yelled as her fist made contact with Phoebe's chin, which had caused her to hit the floor.

"Now I am only going to say this once and once only my daughter is coming to live here with me or so help me I will make you wish I stayed dead!" Prue stated as she orbed out of the room.

"Ok, I guess that was a pleasant visit Pheebes," Nora smirked as she helped her niece up off the floor. "Do make sure to pay us a visit again."

"You know that my mother wouldn't want you to treat me this way," she stated as she dusted off her clothes.

"First of all don't bring my sister Patty into this," Nora ordered as she pointed her finger dead smack into Phoebes face. "And second your mother wouldn't have allowed you to raise your sister's daughter thinking that you were her mother nor sleeping with her husband after she has not even being cold in her grave for a minute!"

"Look, I made a mistake," Phoebe cried as she sat on the couch.

"Phoebe a mistake is forgetting to take the trash out," Nora said as she sat next to her niece.

"Aunt Nora we need Prue to fight in the battle that is coming," Phoebe said as she got up from the couch and walked over to the window to look at the view.

"And she knows that, but we both know that you need to let her come back on her own terms." Nora stated as she got up to hand Phoebe a tissue to dry her tears.

"But the thing you don't realize is that we need your girls and Peyton as well," Phoebe stated as she went out the door leaving Nora in shock and speechless.

_**A/N: In the next chapter you will learn the family history and the identity of Prue's husband, here are choices Cole or Andy. **_


	3. Lost A Sister

Derek's POV

I can't believe that Casey has such hot cousins, but then again she isn't such a bad looking chick. Wait did I just say that about my stepsister? Man I so need to get with a girl or maybe just get laid real soon. I noticed that Prue and Phoebe didn't look quite happy to be around each other this morning; I just hope that it is safe to walk into the house.

"Hey, Derek" Casey finally said after we got home from school.

"What is it Case?" I asked her as we got out the car.

"I just want to say…." Casey started to say but was soon cut off by a strange man walking up to us, but didn't seem too friendly.

"Casey," he said with an evil smirk on his face. I noticed that she seemed to have the same look on her face as well. I couldn't tell if they knew each other or if I should stand between them and act like a brother for once.

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked as she took a step closer to him against my better judgment.

"You know why I'm here," he said as he reached in his pocket and removed a locket with a letter.

"I think you better hand that to my mother," Casey stated as she lost the color in her face and motioned for him to follow her into the house while leaving me standing there looking a little confused.

End of POV

Nora came upstairs from the basement and into the kitchen, but froze dead in her tracks and noticed the man she long thought was dead standing in front of her. "Why are you here," Nora said with a cold tone in her voice.

"Mom before you start he has something to show you," Casey said, but soon stopped when she realized that Derek was standing right there.

"Derek please goes upstairs while I talk to…" Nora started to say but was soon cut off by Casey.

"Derek, this is my cousin Cole Turner," Casey smiled as she handed Derek and piece of his favorite cookies to distract him.

"Ok, why haven't we heard about Mr. Turner?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Because he and I were married at one time until he slept with my sister!" Prue yelled as she came into the kitchen out of nowhere.

"I think I better go to my room to study," Derek stated as he took a step back and did an about face and made a run for his room.

"Prue," Cole whispered and held his down in shame.

"Don't Prue me!" she ordered as she made a fist with both her hands.

" Look before you go all super witch on him lets hear what he has to say," Casey stated as she shook her head trying make sure that her cousin didn't use her powers while Derek was there.

"Fine, but after you are done I am so kicking your butt!" Prue stated with the same tone Casey had used earlier. Cole could tell that Casey and Prue were related, he saw both Phoebe and Prue combined into this young lady.

"Phoebe was killed today," Cole stated as he handed Prue the letter and the locket. After he handed it to her Prue's body started to shake uncontrollability. She just practically had a fight with her this morning; she realized that now the power of three was destroyed. And that Piper was taking this not so good, she realized that she needed to go to Piper and her daughter Peyton as well.

"How are my sisters and Peyton taking it?" Prue asked with tears pouring from her eyes.

"Not well, but they need you," Cole said with a lump in his throat.

Prue had stopped listening to them and opened the letter she had left her.

_**Dear Prue,**_

_**I am so sorry for everything that I have done to you, we all thought that you weren't coming back and I just wanted to feel close to you again. I thought that by helping Cole with your Peyton I was with you again. Every night I would tell her about when I was her age you would always tell me about our mom and would tell me bedtime stories. Please forgive me for trying to replace you in her life.**_

_**And just so you know Cole has never stopped loving you, we only married so that she would have a mother. But now I realized that we were wrong. Please forgive him and be happy, and please forgive me.**_

_**Love Always Your Sister**_

_**Phoebe**_

"Pheebes," Prue whispered as sunk to the floor.

"Prue," Cole said as he reached to hold her as close as he could to comfort her.

"Mom, why would someone hurt Phoebe?" Casey asked with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie you need to know the truth," Nora stated as she removed the locket from Prue's hand so she could show her daughter the truth about their family.

"Mom, I already know that we're witches so what else can make me speechless?" Casey asked as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Sweetie you, Lizzie, and Peyton are the Charmed Unity," Nora stated as she opened the locket to reveal the magic within. Out of the locket appeared Melinda Warren their ancestor who foretold of the Charmed Ones and of the Charmed Unity.

Melinda told Casey everything about their family and about the destiny that she was destines to fulfill.

"Blessed be and may the magic protect you," Melinda smiled as she vanished back into the locket.

"Casey the reason your cousin was killed was because she was an charmed one, but now your cousin Prue must reclaim her place as a charmed one," Nora stated as she looked at Prue who was still reeling in the fact her baby sister was dead.

"But Piper, Paige, and Prue don't posses the powers Phoebe had," Cole stated as he rocked Prue to comfort her some more.

"That is something that will change once we get to the manor," Nora stated as she went to make a call to her niece.

"I guess we have to go to the funeral and to hunt down the killer," Casey stated as she realized that she would miss some classes.

"Not only that we are going to have to move there for a while," Nora said as she started to dial the number.

"So mom, are we going to tell George and the family the truth now?" Casey asked as she saw George pulling up to the house with the rest of the family. She saw her mother nod yes.

"And Derek you can come from behind the wall now," Cole said as he placed Prue on the chair without taking his eyes off of Derek who looked like he was going to wet himself.

**_A/N: The next chapter will show the reaction of how George and his family reacts to the news of marrying into a family of witches and demons._**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the late update but right now my laptop went up in smokes, so now I am using my old desktop. I should have up my new chapter Tuesday for one story and the other stories should be up by no later then Saturday. And I am in search of a beta for Warrior of Light, the Power Ranger Story, and one for True Destiny. I am trying to lighten the load on my beta reader I have now, because right now I am trying to send out 4 chapters for two other stories and trying to have them up by Tuesday. So please respond if you want the job.

Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**The Reaction**

Casey froze for a moment wondering how long Derek had been hiding there or if he was

going to call her an even bigger freak. "So are you going to freak out now?" she

questioned her step brother, but all he did was stare with a blank look.

"Casey could you please call the family for a meeting," Nora instructed as she place her

hand on her daughter's shoulder. Casey nodded as she ran to call the family to come to

the living room. "Cole could you please play nice and not make my son piss himself?"

She asked with a stern tone, he knew that tone a little to well from experience with

dealing with all the Halliwell women including his own daughter.

"Nora, you mean step-," Derek started to say, but before he could finish Nora shot him

the look causing him to turn even paler. "You know I think I might just keep quiet and

have a seat right here on the good old chair."

"I think that would be a very wise idea," Cole whispered to the boy, "and for future

reference don't get involve with any of these women in this family." That remark caused

Prue to smack him on the back of his head. "Hey I was just kidding," he mumbled.

"You know what I'll remember that when you try to our daughter why daddy is missing a

couple of body parts," she glared.

As soon as George and the rest of the family came into the room, Prue and Cole decided

to finish their conversation later. "Hey Nora what's going on?" he asked as he noticed a

guy he has never met before sitting in his living room.

"George, I need to explain something to you and the whole family," Nora started to

explain.

"Wait," George paused as he turns to look at the strange man, "Who is this man and why

is he here?"

"Look let me explain why we are having this meeting, and then I'll explain who he is,"

Nora answered as she placed one hand onto her head trying not to let her emotions to get

to her.

"I want to know who he is his right now!" He demanded as he stood up from the couch

causing Marti and Edwin to flinch, because they had never seen this side from their father

before.

"Wait just a damn minute George!" Casey yelled causing everyone to turn and look at

her, she couldn't take this anymore. She wanted the truth out, and to her it seemed that it

was now or never. "My mother is trying to tell you something and you keep interrupting

her!"

"Casey, calm down," Prue said as stood up from her seat and started walking towards her

cousin. She noticed a spark of flame coming from the girl's finger.

"Calm down?" Casey questioned Prue.

"Yes, dear you need to relax and take some deep breaths," Nora tried to explain to her

daughter.

"No, I will not calm down!" She yelled as a ball of fire appeared on the coffee table

causing George to pass out and the rest of the Venturi clan stood their silent and in shock.

"Shit, Prue do something," Nora suggested as she tried to snap Casey out of her trance.

Prue could only do what she does best which was to knock Casey out with a punch to the

face causing the girl to fall to the floor, Derek couldn't process everything that was going

on but he knew that he needed to help her up. He knew that Casey was different, but now

he realized how different she truly is.

"Why did you do that?" Nora screeched as she asked her niece, but she knew that she

would have done the same thing. "Aunt Nora it was either that or let Case burn down the

place," Prue mumbled. "True but next time just use less harmful measures," she

suggested as she watched her stepson care for her daughter.

"Prue, what's going on with that douche bag and Case?" Cole asked his ex, causing the

woman to raise her brow giving him that look warning him to back off. "Never mind, I'll

just…" he paused as he noticed that she had not yet forgiven him. "I think I better

shimmer back to the manor to let Piper and Paige know that you are coming home." With

that Cole had vanished making Edwin turn paler and lost for words.

"So let me get this straight," Edwin gulped as he noticed his sister smiling in a weird

way, "your whole family are witches?" he asked as George started coming to even more

lost and bewildered.

"Yes and no," Lizzie answered as she looked over towards Prue wondering if she goes

ahead and doing the talking since everyone else was trying to tend to her sister. "Before

you ask anymore questions let me start from the beginning, and also say that we were

going to tell you everything before today."

Lizzie had suggested with a slight motion for everyone to take a seat. "It all began with

our ancestor Melinda Warren the first witch in our family, she had foretold of a great

power and about the Charmed Ones that would turn the tides of power for the greater

good."

"Ok skip that and get to the part on how I married a witch?" George demanded causing

Nora to glare in a way he has never seen before. "You want to know how you married a

witch! Fine I'll tell you, it was because you loved me before you knew about my family

history!" She shouted back as she jumped to her feet without taking her eyes off of her

husband. "So is this why you and Dennis divorced?" he shouted back, before realizing

what just came from his mouth causing the room to become completely silent that you

could hear his heart beating fast.

"That was low dad," Derek mumbled as his head hung low from the remark his father

made.

"I'm sorry Nora…I didn't mean it," George pleaded as he stood up trying walk towards

his wife, but before he could he was met by a punch in the face from her instead of an

understanding embrace. "What the hell?" he asked

"You know what Georgie-poo, grow up and get some balls!" Nora spat as she rubbed her

hand. "I am no different from when we met and now you want to throw what you just

learned about my family…"she cried as she tried to hold herself together for family, "into

my face!"

"Nora, look…" George stuttered but was cut off from a bolt of energy in the back.

Everyone was standing there in shock except for Casey and Prue; they noticed the energy

came from a demon with no face. _"PRUE!" _Lizzie screamed as she closed her eyes and

caused an energy blast to shoot directly at the demon, but before it could touch the

monster it had shimmered away.

"Where did it go?" Marti cried as she noticed her father laying on the ground, lifeless, she

started to run over to her father, but she was cut off by another demon appearing in front

of her. "No, you are not going to harm my child!" Nora command as she made every

machine around her come to life and fly towards the demon while Casey came to and

took in the scene that was playing before her eyes. She noticed Derek was beside her and

her stepfather was not moving, and a demon was standing before Marti.

"Get your ass away from my sister!" Casey demanded as she closed her eyes and flames

appeared surrounding her, but she was not burning. "Ok Ed take a hold to Lizzie, Derek

nap out of it and grab Marti after Casey burns the demon!" Prue ordered as she watched

mother and daughter going against the unknown demon.

"She needs me," Derek stated as he got up to go help, but a circle of fire appeared around

him stopping him dead in his tracks. "No D, when I give you the signal: take Marti and

trust me and my family." And with that Casey shot a swarm of flames towards the demon

causing him scream in pain, Derek took this moment to grab his sister while Nora had

called out to her other niece Paige to orb them to the manor, while Prue orbbed everyone

else to safety.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the overdue update, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter should be up next week.**


	6. New Questons

_Sorry about the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**New Questions**

Casey didn't know if she should cry about her family being attack or to go and check on

her step father to make sure if he was going to make it. She noticed her mother crying

and Prue trying her hardest to reach Leo so he could heal George, because she herself

couldn't heal him because of her emotions causing her powers to go crazy. "Leo damn it

I know you can hear me up there!" she exclaimed as she paced back and forth running

her hands through her hair, "If you don't bring your sorry excuse of a white lighter ass

down here, I'll come up there and really give and the elders HELL!"

Paige couldn't help but think that this family was cursed and doomed to never find

love. She kept trying to focus the love for her aunt and the rest of her family to make her

healing power active so she could save this man that Nora loved. _"Please give me the_

_strength and desire to save this life mom," _she whispered as she held her hands over his

body, without realizing it Prue hand placed her hands over him as well to help and to give

her that extra boost of power and courage her sister needed... Casey noticed the glow and

blue orbs of light surrounding George and her cousins, and Leo orbing into the room

with his Elder robe smiling to the site of two sister working together to save a life; as well

as embracing their white lighter side.

Piper noticed her husband standing there and gave him a thank you smile, as he

walked over to her. Nora couldn't help but to hug her husband, before she could hug him

George had pulled away giving her a cold and hurtful glare. "Don't touch me you witch,"

he snarled, causing Piper to freeze him. "What the hell is his problem?" she questioned as

she tried not to blow him up. "I think he is just in shock from just finding out I am witch

and almost dying," Nora answered trying to convince herself of the answer she gave

everyone.

"No he is just being a jerk!" Paige snapped as she got up and noticed Peyton, Wyatt, and

Chris coming into the room trying to see where everyone was because they were hungry

for lunch. "Hey kids why you don't go back upstairs." she suggested as she noticed

Peyton looking at Prue with her brown eyes and long curly brownish red locks. "Are you

my mommy?" she giggled as she noticed the pale look on Prue's face. "You are my

mommy Prue!" she cheered as she ran to the woman and gave her a big hug. Prue could

remember the day she gave life to the very girl she was holding in her arms just like it

was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Cole it's time!" Prue cried as she clutched her belly trying not screaming louder as the_

_pain was growing more fierce. "Are you sure this time?" he asked as he rolled over in_

_the bed trying to sleep. "Am I sure this time?" she questioned as she got up from the bed_

_and aimed her finger to the wall causing Cole to fly into the very spot she was glaring at._

"_Ouch!" he cried as he stood up from the floor rubbing his head from the pain. "What_

_the hell, didn't we say no magic used on each other?" he questioned his wife._

"_True, BUT RIGHT NOW I AM HAVING YOUR BABY AND YOU ACT LIKE IT'"S_

_NOTHING! NOW YOU TRY TELLING YOUR UNBORN DAUGHTER TO WAIT! SHE_

_IS HALF YOU AND HALF ME! FIGURE IT OUT ASSHOLE!" Prue exclaimed as she_

_formed an energy ball in her hand and her flickering bolts of energy causing Cole to take_

_a step back from her hoping that she wouldn't vanquish him._

"_Now remember honey," he gulped as he noticed she was still glaring daggers at him. "I_

_love you."_

"_Love is what got me here in so much pain," Prue growled as she punched the wall by_

_her bed, "now get me to my sisters so I can have my baby!" she commanded as she_

_passed out. He noticed the pool of blood under her body._

_End of Flashback_

"Yes baby I am your mommy," she whispered into the girl's ear as she pulled her into a

strong embrace.

"Told you that was aunt Prue, now pay up," Chris laughed as Wyatt handed him a dollar,

he noticed Piper giving him a look that sent chills down his neck. "Mommy, I love you,"

he smiled, but noticed that her look didn't change until he handed the money back.

"I don't mean to cut the family reunion short, but can tell me why my father is frozen?"

Derek asked as everyone realized that none of the Venturi kids froze. "Ok why didn't

they freeze?" questioned Piper as she looked around the round to double check what she

was seeing.

"I thought only good witches didn't freeze?" Paige questioned as she tapped her foot with

hands on her hips. "Ok Are you sure that Derek and his siblings are not witches?" Prue

asked her aunt Nora. "I am not sure."

"Ok so do you want me to keep freezing him until you figure out what to do with this

jerk?" Piper asked her aunt. "I think that would be for the best or unless Leo could

sprinkle him with some white lighter dust," Nora suggested as she grabbed her cell phone

to call Abby.

"So you think that we're witches?" Edwin asked Lizzie who was trying not show and

emotions about George acting that way or about how is words had cut into her causing

her pain and her mother pain. "Look I am not sure what to think right now since I am

really trying to deal with my own issues and my family's problems."

"But I thought we were family also?" Edwin asked as he was trying to read her eyes to

see if he could find the answers he was seeking. "I am not sure right now, look I have to

go comfort my mom." she whispered as she turn to walk away, but was stopped by a

hand turning her around and pulling her into a kiss. This had caused the room to become

silenced.

"I think I asked about the wrong couple," Cole smirked as he received a smack on the

back of the head from Prue and Casey.

"Ok we have a problem," Nora stated as she closed her phone.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked as he got up from the couch trying to hold himself

together for his siblings as he noticed Marti was looking lost. "The problem is you are a

witch, but your mother had bound your powers because your dad is…" before she could

finish there was a blast energy that came out of nowhere.

**A/N: Now I am so sorry about the delay for the chapter! I hope you like it. Also you**

**tell me what you think George is.**


	7. author note

A/N: Sorry about not updating, but I promise that I am back on track and a new chapter is coming up this weekend. Every Wednesday I am going to write a new chapter for each of my stories. I have new ideas and have got right back into writing mode.


End file.
